Carpe Amas
by Sailor Drarry
Summary: After a gun goes off in the halls of McKinley, Sam has an epiphany while waiting to see if Blaine makes it out alive. Season 4 AU. Based on a prompt by lauraperfectinsanity.


_lauraperfectinsanity prompt: Season 4 slightly AU (Brittany and Sam already broke up or they were never together). "Shooting Star" re-write with Blaine or Sam in the choir room and the other outside of school with Tina. Blam ending!_

_Title adapted from loxifirefox's list of Latin prompts. Carpe amas = seize the one you love (thanks, Google Translate)_

_Apparently, I have a thing for Ryder being a part of Blam adventures. Who knew? Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar issues- only properly edited once._

* * *

Sam Evans wasn't a big believer in the idea of hindsight. He just accepted things as they came to him and moved on with his life. It had worked well for him so far and he had no plans to change his ways any time soon.

Of course, every rule has an exception.

In hindsight, Sam would have made sure he stayed with Blaine during lunch while the shorter boy went to practice his piece for Glee Club in the choir room. In fact, if Sam wanted to really play into hindsight, he would have made sure he and his friends didn't even go to school that day.

As useful as it may be, hindsight was not going be anywhere near helpful right now.

Sam and Tina stood in McKinley High's parking lot, a good majority of the other students and staff scattered around them. Some were standing straight-backed and focused on the entry doors while others were sobbing and hugging each other. At the current moment, Sam was the former and Tina was the latter; her tear-stained face pressed to his shoulder. Principal Figgins was striding around, informing students to remain calm and not to attempt to enter the building until they had received the call from the police inside. Coach Sylvester was acting as a decoy, talking to – well, yelling at – the news crews who had shown up a little _too_ quickly.

After numerous attempts, Sam had given up trying to get back into the school. He had then rung and texted Blaine until his fingers were sore. His phone was now held by his side in a vice-like grip. Why wasn't Blaine answering? Had he dropped his phone? Was it stolen by someone who wanted to attempt to commit other crimes based on the details they could get from said phone? Could Blaine even physically get to his phone? All of these thoughts were swirling in Sam's already panic-stricken mind and if it weren't for Tina clinging to him like a monkey, he would charge into the school and find his other friends himself.

But for now, he had to wait it out.

* * *

It was times like this when Blaine wondered whether or not it had been worth transferring to a public school just so he could be with Kurt. They had broken up about a year after he did, which didn't seem like such a long time. Would they have still been together if Blaine stayed at Dalton? It was possible but Blaine didn't think it would have happened. Besides, he wouldn't have made the friends that he had today.

Like Sam, who was probably worrying himself sick that he was not in the same place as his friends during this ordeal.

That was one of Sam's best qualities. He loved his friends so much that he would gladly risk himself to try and protect them, or even just be with them in a dangerous situation. Blaine couldn't help but wonder who would have the task of restraining Sam to prevent him from coming into the school – Ryder had gotten a text from the blond, saying that he was outside with Tina, Marley, Kitty and Unique.

Blaine considered himself quite lucky that he wasn't alone in this situation.

He had been rehearsing a song for this week's assignment, singing something outside your comfort zone, when the shots had gone off. Ryder and Jake were in Mr. Schue's office having a discussion of some kind but had come barrelling into the room, slammed the doors shut and locked them. Mr. Schue was close behind and pushed all three of the boys down between the piano and the cupboards. He turned the lights off and then hovered near the door.

A few second later, Blaine remembered that he'd left his phone in his bag; conveniently located over on one a plastic chair on the other side of the room. That was one of Blaine's preferences when he rehearsed – he didn't want to be distracted by things like his phone.

Now, of course, he _really _wished it was kept in his pocket like most other people.

There were numerous people he'd be messaging at this point; his parents, Cooper, Wes, David, and yes, even Kurt. But the very first message would go to Sam. Sweet, loving Sam, who was totally cool about everything that made their friendship awesome. The boy of Blaine's dreams, really.

Unfortunately, Blaine was realistic about what would happen. They be best bros for the last few months of high school; then Blaine would move to New York to go to NYADA while Sam would stay in Lima; they'd start to not talk as often, even more so after Sam finds a girlfriend; Blaine would become busy and not make as much of an effort to contact Sam; finally, there'd be a big blank space until their ten-year reunion, where they would greet each other with polite smiles and make awkward small-talk.

It hurt to think about sometimes, which was why Blaine usually kept those thoughts locked away in the back of his head. He was in the process of doing just that when Ryder startled him.

"It's gonna be okay, you know?" he whispered into Blaine's ear. "We'll be out and back with everyone in no time."

Blaine didn't think he could bring himself to speak, so he gave the brunet the best smile he could. It must not have been that convincing since Ryder put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him in tight next to him. Blaine closed his eyes and imagined that the body belonged to someone else, relaxing slightly.

Minutes ticked past with the only audible noises being the breathing of the boys next to him and the scuffle of Mr. Schue's shoes as he monitored the door.

There was still one thought that Blaine kept returning to, even as they received the all-clear announcement:

People never really hear about this kind of situation happening at a private school.

* * *

To Sam, it felt like it had been over an hour already. No news from inside the school had reached him except for the message that Ryder had replied with, informing Sam that he was with Jake, Blaine and Mr. Schue in the choir room. Tina managed to sob out that it had actually only been ten minutes. Sam just put his arm around her in response.

What happened next seemed to pass in a blur.

Sam remembered seeing the doors he was facing fly open. Everyone appeared to move at once – people shouting, crying, pulling others into hugs. He remembered trying to find Blaine amongst the sea of people. So many people had dark hair that he was having trouble determining who everyone else was, let alone Blaine. He remembered the waves of relief that washed over him when he saw Ryder and Jake come out, Blaine practically glued to the tall jock's side.

As soon as Blaine spotted Sam, he dashed over and slammed into him; his arms locking around the blond's back. Sam wrapped his own arms around his friend's shoulders and rested his chin on top of Blaine's head. He took slow, deep breaths and kept repeating "Blaine's safe" in his head.

All too soon, the shorter boy pulled back to look at Sam.

"Sam Evans, I have twenty missed calls on my phone and, it looks like, just as many voicemail messages. You wouldn't happen to know anything about who left them, would you?"

"I, uh," Sam cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You weren't responding at all and I started to panic because I _know_ you always have your phone on you and you respond super-fast to all of my messages and–"

"Shh, Sam, it's okay. I was in the choir room rehearsing my piece for Glee Club, so my phone was in my bag."

"Oh." Sam felt rather silly now. It all made sense because he knows that's what Blaine does. It should have made sense when Ryder had said they were in the choir room.

"It's very sweet of you to worry about me that much, Sammy." For some reason, Sam felt his face heat a little at the nickname; it wasn't something they shared in public too often. He pulled Blaine in for another hug.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Sam turn. Principal Figgins had obtained a megaphone from somewhere, probably Coach Sylvester, and stood to address everyone in the surrounding area.

"Your attention, please, students. I would, first-of-all, like to say that you have all behaved admirably, considering the circumstances. The majority of you," Sam could have sworn Figgins glanced in his direction, "managed to control your emotions and actions effectively, making it easier for the emergency personnel to complete their work." A few people clapped weakly at this remark. "As such, I believe that _everyone_ will need some extra time to recover from this situation. I am therefore cancelling school for the rest of the week. Go home and spend time with your loved ones."

There was more applause after Figgins finished. Blaine, who was still under one of Sam's arms, looked up, puppy-dog-eyes in full effect.

"Sam, would you drive me home? Please?"

Sam was pretty sure that, after the day that Blaine must have had, he would do whatever he could to make it better. After sending a quick text to his parents to say that everyone was okay and that he promised he'd call them later, Sam took Blaine's keys and drove both of them back to Blaine's place. They didn't talk but Blaine did try to keep as close as possible as Sam drove.

* * *

Not long after Blaine and Sam arrived at Blaine's house – his parents were out, as usual – they found themselves on the couch in the living room; a bag of chips between them, a re-run of The Simpsons on the television.

In all honesty, Blaine thought that he should be feeling… different. Nervous. Shocked. Scared. Really, all he was feeling was a little antsy. Maybe the couch cushions had been changed; that was something that his mother was particular about. He wriggled in his seat.

"You okay?" Sam glanced sideways at Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah. Just a little uncomfortable."

Sam put the bag of chips on the table then reached across and hauled the shorter boy over onto his lap. Blaine felt himself blush but didn't move. He actually loved it when Sam wanted to be close; they're both tactile people.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know," Blaine took a deep breath, "You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too, bro." Sam smiled and pulled Blaine into his chest.

"What if I loved you as… more than a 'bro'?" Blaine mumbled into the blond's chest.

"Well, uh, I think I'd still respond in the same way," was the quiet response. That caused Blaine's head to snap up and stare; eyes wide as saucers.

"What? I mean, I've done a bit of thinking lately and I sorta realised that we're awesome together. We get each other and make each other super happy. I know I think about you when you're not around – not, like, naked or anything! Just, like, what you're doing or if you'd like whatever I'm watching, or if you're playing a video game without me." Sam was steadily speaking faster, his face slowly turning pink. Blaine decided to let him continue but he could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

"We share so many interests but there are enough differences to keep things interesting. Like, how you think Guardians of the Galaxy was better than The Avengers, even though it clearly isn't. I care so much about you Blaine, and I was going insane just contemplating that you may not have come out of school today. Even though I'm not sure how two dudes do it, I'd be willing to try if it was with you." Sam had finally taken a breath. "What I'm trying to get to is: will you go out with me?"

At this point, Blaine was positive that his jaw was touching the floor. Never, except for in his wildest dreams, did he think he'd hear Sam say those words.

"Sam, I… wow."

"Look, I totally get it if you don't want to. I've been told that I can come on really strong but—mmph!"

While Blaine would have liked Sam to continue, he felt that kissing him was probably the better option. Sam's lips were just as wonderful as Blaine had fantasised. Soft, but when the blond moved them against Blaine's own, still able to apply delicious pressure. One of Sam's hands came up to cradle the shorter boy's face and Blaine put one of his own under Sam's t-shirt. He felt, more than heard, Sam moan and slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth; making sure to explore as much as he could and commit the taste to memory.

"Wow. That was totally awesome!" Sam said after they came up for air. "Didn't know that kissing a dude would be like that. So, that was a 'yes', right?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course that was a 'yes'!"

"Good. I just wanted to be sure. So, uh, now what?"

"Well," Blaine tapped his chin, "I've had a long day. So I'm thinking I might go have a shower. That'll help release some of the tension in my pants, too." Blaine gave Sam an exaggerated wink.

"Dude! You're going to jerk in the shower while I'm out here? Rude."

"Actually, I was thinking that I should have someone join me." Blaine raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Oh! You meant me, right?"

"Yes, Sam," Blaine chuckled. He pulled the blond up and led him upstairs towards the bathroom. "I want to see if we can find another use for those lips."

Even though a lot had happened during the day, and there were many questions that needed to be answered, it could all wait until tomorrow; until after Sam and Blaine got a chance to know each other's bodies a little better.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved :)_


End file.
